Several different modes of exercise have been incorporated in recent years in attempting to provide diversity and variety to end users. Examples of strength training modalities include: Isotonic, which provides resistance training with weights, machines, bands, and bodyweight as the resistance type; Isokinetic, wherein a machine is used that controls the speed of movement against which a muscle contracts and offers only concentric, or positive, movements (muscle shortening); as well as Isometric, where muscle is contracted against a force that is greater than a muscle's maximal force generating capacity thereby allowing no movement of the applied load.
The present disclosure concerns the Isometric mode of exercise, which was evolved in a laboratory setting, and in contrast to isotonic weight training. Although exercise apparatuses that provide resistive movement have been known for many years. These apparatus typically include elements that move relative to each other and provide a resistive force to further strengthen and exercise the muscles of a user. Typically, a user exerts muscular force against the resistive force provided by the apparatus to strengthen the user's muscles. These apparatuses exercise a wide variety of muscle groups of a user.
It is known that a beneficial method of exercising and strengthening the muscles of a user involve isometric contractions of the muscles. Isometric contractions are muscle contractions whereby the muscle tension is increased, but the muscle is not shortened because the resistance is not presently overcome. Isometric contraction is also known as static contraction. An isometric contraction also includes holding or pausing during an exercise movement thereby exerting constant force against the resistive force while not shortening or lengthening the muscle. Isometric training is an important part of many fitness routines. Isometric contractions are easily seen in activities such as wrestling, rock climbing and football blocking movements. Even more so, isometric exercises are a great way to isolate muscle groups and familiarize a user with how it feels to isolate and exercise a muscle. Hanging from a pull-up bar and performing wall sits are isometric exercises that fitness instructors have been using with athletes for years. Bodybuilding posing routines are a series of isometric contractions. Isometric exercises are also used for rehabilitation of muscle around damaged joints.
Despite the known positive effects of isometric exercise, there is little interest in isometric training by exercise enthusiasts, trainers and the general public. The less than desirable non-motive form of exercise have be coined “static” and “statuesque” and “poser”, which has further deterred isometrics and it's adoption.
However, with the progression of the baby-boomer generation into senior-citizenship, the need for an effective exercise method that is less obtrusive and likely to cause injury is much needed and desired.